


Once Upon A Time/Reader

by kate_mckinnon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_mckinnon/pseuds/kate_mckinnon
Summary: Requests are open as of July 3rd, 2017.





	1. Requests

Terms and conditions:

All of these one shots will be reader inserts, the reader being female by default, unless requested otherwise. I will not write smut. I will not write abusive relationships in a romantic light. I will not write rape or suicide or incest or things one would consider taboo or morally wrong. I can write friendships. I can write fluff. I can write angst. No bigotry of any type will be allowed in the discussion section. I have seen every season but six. Please keep all of these things in mind when requesting.

Happy reading, folks. 


	2. Characters I Can Write For

_MALES_

Archie Hopper, August Booth, Baelfire/Neal, David Nolan, Felix, Graham Humbert, Hades, Henry Mills, Jefferson, Killian Jones, Lancelot, Leroy, Merlin, Peter Pan, Philip, Rumpelstiltskin, Robin Hood, Sidney Glass, Victor Frankenstein, Will Scarlet

* * *

_FEMALES_

Anna, Ariel, Aurora, Belle French, Cora Mills, Cruella De Vil, Elsa, Emma Swan, Ingrid, Lily, Maleficent, Merida, Mulan, Regina Mills, Ruby Lucas, Tinkerbell, Ursula, Wendy Darling, Zelena Mills

* * *

 _ORIGINAL CHARACTERS_ (Just for fun)

Adam, Aline White, Amora, Arian Aflame, Caroline Gold, Dracula, Ediva Martin, Elvira Swan, Emmaline Nightraven, Faline, Hazel Swan, Kelleigh, Kiana, Lorelei, Lykaon, Nico Leeds, Raven Gilbert, Rosalie Lucas, Seth Swan, Tessa Ivory, William Baker, Yvonne


	3. Peter Pan x Fem!Reader

Prompt: Imagine Pan seeing you telling a story to one of the younger boys before bedtime. 

* * *

It was dark as midnight in Neverland, and all of the Lost Boys were very tired from their day of hunting and night of dancing and playing. All except one. As you gently pushed Nibs over to his tent, he let out a low whine. "But I'm not tired, (Y/N)!" He protested, and you let out a soft chuckle. After a few years on Neverland, you had grown to expect this nightly protest, and you already had a solution for it.   
Peter had been about to tell Nibs off and order him to go to bed when he heard your laugh. He turned, curious as to what you were going to say. He leaned against a nearby tree, peering at you through the darkness, across the campsite, as the once raging fire's embers began to stop glowing. You had no idea he was still there, even as he crept over to another tree, nearer to Nibs' tent.   
"I know something that can make you tired, Nibs. How about a--?" You began. "A story?" Nibs interrupted, and you smiled patiently. "If you tuck yourself in right now and promise to go to sleep, I'll tell you a story." You had never seen a Lost Boy move faster if you didn't count what happened when Pan was ordering them around. You giggled softly as he tucked himself in at the speed of light before humming absentmindedly as you tried to think of a story to tell him.   
It astounded Peter how gentle you were being with Nibs. Why, you were never gentle with Pan himself at all! You were quite a sarcastic sassback, and he had been on the lashing end of your tongue a fair few times when you had become annoyed with him. But here you were, talking with this small boy, telling him a story you had learned when you were very young.   
"Once upon a time, there was a girl lost in the forest." Your voice was soft and melodic, and Peter was entranced. Like Nibs, he clung to her every word in anticipation, and want to hear her voice, even if he could only hear it for one more moment. Both boys were silent as you continued. "However, this girl was a very smart girl, and made use of her surroundings. She hunted, and made a little home in a tree. She became a friend to all the woodland animals. One day, there was a prince who came riding into the forest. He offered to take her back to his castle to live a happy life of luxury with everything she could ever possibly want."  
Peter was certain he had never heard this story before, but he would not put it past your abilities to simply make something up off the top of your head. You were creative, always seeing possibilities everywhere you looked. You saw beauty, and when he saw you for the first time, he was certain he had too. Nibs let out a soft yawn of contentment, his eyes slowly closing as he succumbed to the heat of the blankets and the comfort from hearing your voice.  
"But, she refused the prince's offer, for she did not want luxury. She was happy where she was, with her friends in the forest. She was not lost like he thought. She was home." You paused, looking at Nibs as his eyes began to slip, and you smiled slightly. "That was a good story, (Y/N)." Nibs commented sleepily, and you brushed your hand across his cheek affectionately. "I'm glad you think so. Good night, Nibs." "Good night, (Y/N)."  
You exited the tent, immediately greeted by the sight of Pan, gazing at you with the most curious expression hidden in his irises. You pondered asking what was happening, just for a moment, but you just shook your head to yourself and smiled shyly at him before heading off to your tent. "Good night, Pan." A warmth stirred in his chest that he couldn't explain. "Good night, (Y/N)." And it was a good night, for all he could think about, even in his dreams, was the light tone you used when you said his name.


	4. Regina Mills x Fem!Reader

Prompt: Imagine your first date with Regina.

* * *

It was just a simple outing, just breakfast at Granny's, as you had been told. There was no need to dress up, so you threw on some jeans, a tank top, and a snug sweater to protect you from the cold temperatures of Maine. You had been invited by Henry to join him and Regina for the morning meal, just to talk and catch up. Truthfully, you felt you and Regina had no real reason to catch up, as you talked to each other very often. In fact, you had talked often enough and had known each other for so long, that you had actually gained quiet affections for the Mayor.   
You weren't entirely sure if she felt the same way, though- Regina was very closed-off. Due to her history, this didn't surprise you. You supported her through tough times as much as you could, even if she snapped back at you. She just wasn't used to someone caring for her, and at the end of the day, she was very grateful to have you as a friend, and you were grateful to have her too. You always tried not to wonder about any feelings she may or may not have for you. It just seemed too painful to give yourself what might have been false hope, and you didn't want to end up losing her, so you just pushed everything down. All your thoughts, all your feelings. You just wanted to be with her. It didn't matter whether it was as a friend or something more. You wanted to support her, so support her you would.  
"Hey, Henry!" You greeted the teenage boy, and he smiled. "Hey, (Y/N)." He replied as Regina looked up at breakneck speed and smiled almost shyly. You thought this was rather odd behavior coming from her, as you'd never seen her nervous in front of you before, but you didn't say anything. "Good morning, (Y/N)." She spoke at a slightly louder volume than usual. Again, you disregarded this. It was fairly early in the morning, and she had told you before she sometimes had trouble with sleep, so it wasn't entirely impossible for her to just be tired and unaware. You smiled and slid into the booth seat across from her and her son.  
"Good morning." You replied softly, an effortless smile stretching your lips. You couldn't help it. She somehow always managed to make you happy just by being there. After a few seconds, Henry coughed. "I think I need to go use the bathroom." He said, before hastily climbing out of the booth and heading in the direction of the bathroom. There were a few moments of silence where you pondered the situation, but you kept smiling. Regina tucked her hands under the table, clasping them together nervously.   
"You okay?" You asked, and immediately, she inhaled and came out with what was really going on. "Henry . . . Henry thinks that you like me." You pretended not to catch on as Ruby came around with two glasses of water and set them down on the table in front of you both. You murmured a 'thank you' before taking a sip of water and smiling at Regina again. "Of course I like you, Regina. You're a good friend of mine." Regina fidgeted slightly under the table. "He set this up so that he would leave and we could go on a date." She said, coming outright with it, and you froze for a moment, color coming to your cheeks. But before Regina could apologize or anything like that, you let out a soft laugh. "Well, he was right. I do like you." Instantly, all of her awkwardness and anxiety seemed to disappear, and she was far more confident.   
"So . . . How about that date?"


End file.
